Daughter of Evil
by YellowFan98
Summary: 'A long time ago, in another place, there was an evil kingdom who no person dared to face. And ruling it all was a girl so mean, a tiny little princess of only age fourteen' Mothy's Daughter of Evil, Sailor Moon edition! rated K plus for character death


**Story Of Evil**

**Aku no Musume/Daughter of Evil**

_A long, long time ago in a faraway place, there was an evil kingdom who no person dared to face…_

In a darkened room, there was a girl sat on a large throne. Scattered around the room, were many expensive-looking tables and chairs, although none of them were being used. It seemed that they were just there to show how much money the girl had. She looked at the people gathered in her room with cold eyes, and said, "Raise the Taxes."

The people shot her angry glares, but the girl didn't seem to notice, all of the people left, except for one maid. The other girl smiled down at the maid, and said "Take me out on Josephine. It's too hot in here."

The maid bowed, and nodded, before leading the other girl through the large palace that they were in.

The girl was, in fact, Princess Serenity of the Yellow Kingdom, and the maid was Minako. They had known each other since they were very young, and Minako was probably the closest thing that Serenity would ever have to a friend.

After a while of walking, they made it to the large entrance of the palace, and they left through the giant door. They walked down a dirt path, until they got to a field which was connected to a barn, and in which was a single snow-white horse. Minako opened the gate which led to the field and signaled for Serenity to enter first.

The white horse galloped up to the two girls and stopped in front of Serenity. The Princess jumped on the horse and started riding around in circles, a look of joy on her face that only appeared when she was riding. The girl had a true passion for riding, and she was good at it, too.

By the time the duo reached the palace again, it was growing dark. The guards didn't bother them as they entered the palace; after all, they valued their lives. Minako led Serenity to her chambers, and wished her good night before returning to her own.

The next day, Minako had been carrying a newspaper under her arms when she went to give Princess Serenity her snack of Brioche. When she'd laid the plate on the table, the newspaper had slipped from under her arm, and had landed with the picture of the Prince of the Blue country. Serenity's eyes widened when she saw the picture and a faint blush, almost un-noticeable, appeared on her face.

"Who is that man, Minako?" Serenity asked.

Minako replied, while bending down to pick up the newspaper, "That's the Prince of Blue, Prince Endymion, milady."

"I want you to go and see him, tell me all about him!" Serenity ordered, and Minako nodded, before turning to leave, "But… first, would you stay with me until I finished my snack…?"

…

When Minako returned, she turned to the Princess with a sad expression, "I'm sorry, milady, but he's already in love with the Daughter of Red, Rei."

The Princess' eyes filled with rage, but somehow she managed to speak in a calm voice, "Did he accept it?"

"Sorry, milady, but he did not…"

…

Houses were burned to the ground, so many people died that day. The Yellow army was sent to destroy every girl with red hair, to completely destroy the Red Kingdom. The Prince of Blue was too late; when he arrived the Daughter of Red had already been killed.

…

Minako returned again from the war. The Red Kingdom was destroyed, not a single red-headed person still survived.

For a few days, there was no result, and the people of the Yellow Kingdom began to think that their Princess had gotten away with her evil deeds. Filled with rage, thinking that so many people died, and the Princess was going to get no punishment because of it, they began to fight. Soon, work got out to a warrior who lived on the outskirts of the Yellow Kingdom, and she left her home to help the people fight back.

…

The people were surrounding the palace, and in the throne room, Princess Serenity looked over to Minako, who had refused to leave her side.

"What are you still doing here? Go and calm the people." Serenity ordered.

"That's not possible, milady." Minako replied sadly.

"Why not? This is only a riot!" Serenity exclaimed, but there was a trace of doubt in her voice.

"No, milady… it's a revolution."

…

The Princess was captured by the Daughter of Vengeance, the knight from the outskirts of the Yellow Kingdom. People said that the Princess had looked the Daughter of Vengeance right in the eye, and had said 'How dare you!'

She had been taken to the strongest prison, one that no one could ever escape from. Her death would be at 3pm, when the church bells tolled. Alone she sat, the girl who had once been the Princess of a Kingdom of Evil, finally to be put to death for her sins.

…

Finally, the time for her death came, and she didn't once look into the eyes of the crowd. If she had looked, she would have seen many people looking forward to her death, but a single, blonde haired girl who looked to be on the verge of tears.

When she reached the guillotine, the church bells tolled signaling that it was 3pm; a large grin appeared on her face, and the last words that she ever said were, "Oh! Look! It's tea time!"

…

Now people speak of her without a second thought, not afraid of any consequences, knowing that everyone will agree with them. The Yellow Kingdom, for some time, was ruled by the Daughter of Vengeance, but she didn't want the place, so the Kingdom became a country ruled by its people. It was truly a free place.

**A/N: I don't know why I did this, just felt like it. Here are the character lists:**

**Daughter of Evil: Princess Serenity**

**Servant (Maid) of Evil: Minako**

**Prince of Blue: Prince Endymion**

**Daughter of Green (Red): Rei**

**Daughter of Vengeance: Haruka**

**And I know, Rei doesn't have red hair, but it was the only way it would fit -.- I intend to post up the others, (Servant (Maid) of evil, Daughter of Vengeance, Prince of Blue, Daughter of Green (Red), Daughter of White, Re_Birthday, Regret Message and possibly Twiright Prank)**

**I already know who's gonna be the Daughter of White =D If you haven't seen the Story of Evil, I'd highly suggest that you see it, it's awesome! Remember to start with Daughter of Evil; otherwise the whole story will be ruined!**

'**Till next time!**

**Chou!**


End file.
